1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to advanced functions on a storage controller and more particularly relates to generating an advanced function usage planning report.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain storage controllers offer advanced functionality that allows a user to perform tasks beyond standard data storage. Specifically, these advanced functions, often separately licensed to the user, may include advanced copy features, data replication, and the like. Typically, advanced functions are licensed to the user based on the user's anticipated need. Thus, if a user over anticipates advanced function use, the user will waste money on unused advanced function capacity. If a user under-anticipates advanced function use, the user may lack the advanced function capacity for required tasks.